degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 27- Lacrymosa
Main Plot: Jayley (In the weight room) Aqua: Ok weigh in time. Jayley: Oh no. Uh you go first! Aqua: Why me? Jayley: Hello? Former teen model. Aqua: Right. (Aqua steps on the scale) Aqua: I lost 4 pounds. Yes! (Jayley steps on the scale) Jayley: OMG, I lost 6 pounds. Aqua: Told you you could plus there is not a thing wrong with your body. You're so skinny. Jayley: Right. (Aqua and Jayley leave) Opening Sub Plot: Regina (As Regina approaches her fellow crew) Regina: Hey peeps. Tyrone: Bitch. Regina: Repeat that for me so I can cut your freaking head off Tyrone! Cullen: He's not wrong. Regina: Excuse me? Christian: We know for one thing you're wanting us to do the Valentine's Day dance thing but hello which rhymes with my answer hell no! Regina: Why won't you all help me? Tyrone: You've gotten meaner and nastier this year. Regina: Hello pregnant bitches, bipolar exes, baggot jocks, awful talent trying to get into the Winter Bash, and you 2 go soft on me. Christian: We grow up. And listening to your B.S. makes me wanna throw up. Megan: Oh my god you all sound like losers. Tyrone: I don't care if I'm what you label a loser. Cullen: Ty, ignore her. Christian: Yeah, we'll be late for class. (They leave) Tyrone: Now we're really not gonna help you! Third Plot: Moon (As Blaise and Moon walk to their lockers) Moon: I hate Valentine's Day it's such a greeting card holiday. Blaise: I know right? Moon: Plus couples always wanna make those single ladies or dudes they're rivals with jealous by rubbing it in their faces. (Moon opens her locker as a note falls out and Blaise gets it) Moon: The hell is that? (Blaise opens it) Blaise: "Meet me behind the school during the dance." Not bad you got a date. Moon: Yeah me emo girl. The dork who writes mythical, mystical fanfics. Blaise: Yeah. Come on it's a good thing! Moon: I gues I mean I finally got asked out. Blaise: Eeeh! You are gonna look so pretty for him and oh my god! Moon: Calm down fairytale. Main Plot: Jayley (At Nolan's) Nolan: Ok so now we take a homework break. Jayley: Yeah. Brb. (Jayley goes into the bathroom and looks herself in the mirror) Jayley: I hate myself. Why am I so goddamn ugly? Why am I so goddamn fat? (Jaylley sticks her fingers down her throat then starts vomiting into a toilet then Nolan sees her) Nolan: Jayley? You ok? Jayley: Nolan! You can't see me throwing up! (Jayley wipes her mouth) Nolan: Why you so sick? Jayley: Not gonna lie..... I'm pregnant. Nolan: What? Jayley: Yeah. Nolan: Since when? Jayley: Uh yestarday. Ok you know what? I have to go and I honestly wanna keep it. Nolan: Ok later. Sub Plot: Regina (The next day at school) Regina: What if they are right? Megan: You 're the one who's right! They are acting like losers. Regina: Losers. (They see Blaise and Jayden) Regina: Speaking of losers. (Regina approaches them) Blaise: Regina. Regina: You guys ruined everything! If you hadn't kept your lips off of Tyrone he and the others would still be friends with me! Blaise: That is not my fault! Regina: And you! You are one of the most useless pieces of human beings to exist! I mean you dumped Lila for me and then dump me?! And once you find out you put a baby in her you go straight back to her?! She's not the hottest piece of action here anymore! Like she was though! Jayden: Hey! Shut up! Just shut up! First of all I went for you cause I thought you were nicer! And second of you you have no idea what's it like to be bipolar, or tormented by someone like yourself. Blaise: Let's just go Jay, she's wasting our time. Jayden: And she won't get us the dance she promised either. (They walk away. Megan approaches Regina) Megan: I'll help you. Regina: At least you're my friend. Third Plot: Moon (At Moon/Cullen's) Blaise: Like I said that Regina's such a bitch. Moon: Totally and she didn't get a note. Cullen: Ooh sister's got a note? Moon: Yeah he wants me to meet him at the back of the school. Dance thing. Blaise: Oh I could faint at this. Cullen: Atta girl. Moon: Wow that's a first. Cullen: Well you know I care about you. Moon: Yeah I know for sure. Blaise: Don't back out of the dance I swear. Moon: I promise! Cullen: Good. Moon: You 2 are so ridic. Main Plot: Jayley (Nolan runs to Aqua's locker) Nolan: Aqua! You know how Jayley's puking her guts out alot? Aqua: I guess why? Nolan: She told me she's pregnant. Aqua: Jayley's pregnant? Nolan: Yeah. Aqua: She's lying. She's a bulimic. Nolan: Explains her puke breath becoming extra super minty. Aqua: See bulimic? I know the signs she's always's eating super fast and such. (Aqua and Nolan hear Jayley throwing up) Aqua: Brb. (Aqua walks into the girl's bathroom) Aqua: Jayles? (Jayley comes out) Jayley: Oh hey Aqua. Aqua: So how's morning sickness? Jayley: Uh...... Aqua: Can it! (They walk out) Jayley: I cannot believe you wouldn't buy that! Nolan! Nolan: I know she told me. Jayley that's dishusting. Jayley: If you were a girl you'd understand what I'm going through. It's my body adn I can do whatever the hell I want with it. (Jayley walks away from them) Sub Plot: Regina (Althea walks into the gym) Althea: So how's the dance you promised us coming along? Megan: Get outta here emo slut. Regina: No Megan you go! I think she just needs to speak with me. (Megan bumps Althea as she leaves) Regina: Why should you care? Althea: Oh it's all around the grapevine and that everyone hates you now. Regina: Nobody hates me. I'm popular. Althea: Yeah in the hate department. And frankly I don't blame your friends! You are so mean! You don't care who you hurt no matter what! Like Lila for instance and how you 2 are bitter enemies. Regina: You could not be anymore wrong. Althea: And number 2 on the list you have your head so far up your ass that you think you are practically flawless when you're not! Regina: Yeah I may as well go in a cutting spree to be perfect. Althea: See thi is ehy nobody except Megan wants to help you with squat! Regina: Ok I'm sorry. Can you talk to them for me? Althea: Ok I will I mean hello I'm not ruthless. Regina: Thank you Althea. Althea: Sure. Regina: After this we go way back to hating eachother. Althea: Agreed. (Althea and Regina shake hands then Althea leaves) Third Plot: Moon (The next week after school at the mall) Blaise: I love this dress! Moon: How's mine? Blaise: Awesome totally you! Ariana: Let's pay for these. Lila: So who do you think this mystery man is? Moon: No idea but if it's any of your boyfriends I am just gonna freak. Ariana: Drama queen! Moon: Am not. Ariana: Are too! Lila: Guys leave her alone. Moon Thank you. Lila: Besides best of luck girlfriend. Moon: Thanks. (Moon and Lila hug) Moon: Now let's buy these dresses. Main Plot: Jayley (In History) Kristen: What smells so minty? Jayley: Hey Kristen. Kristen: Jayley wow. Jayley: If you'll excuse me I'm gonna leave now. Aqua: No you are not! Jayley: Would you leave me alone?! (Jayley escapes into the hall fro Aqua's grip) Kristen: What was that about? Aqua: Come on. (Kristen, Aqua, Nolan, Althea, Andrew, Payson, Autumn and Nathan leave the classroom and follow) Aqua: Jayley stop! Jayley: Can't you be happy for your best friend doing a good thing?! Aqua: Not the dangerous way! Jayley: Oh my god Aqua! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! (Jayley passes out) Aqua: Oh no! Someone get help! Nolan: I'll call 911. Sub Plot: Regina (After school in the gym) Tyrone: Someone call for help? Regina: Yes! Thank you! Megan: Oh look who showed up. Regina: Megan don't make them leave! Cullen: Well you did need help right? Regina: Majorly. Tyrone: Ok. And we're not just doing this for you. We're doing it for those who want the dance. Regina: I fully understand. Christian: You know like our girlfriends. Regina: Yes I get it. Now enough chit chat and let's set up for a bitchin' Valentine's Day dance! Megan: Yeah! Tyrone: Alright! (After setting up) Megan: Well I say job well done. Regina: Everyone's gonna love it! Thank you! Tyrone: Eh well you know. Third Plot: Moon (Students approach in the school) Blaise: OMG! You may have your cinderella moment! Moon: I am so excited! Lila: You go girl! (Moon goes to the back of the school) Moon: Hello anyone there? (J.D. and Agnes dump water on Moon and run away laughing) Ariana: Oh my god! Moon: No you guys go in I'll just sulk. (Moon starts crying until Traylor shows up) Traylor: Moon. What's wrong? Moon: Leave e alone. Traylor: What happened to you? Moon: Duh I got set up. Traylor: I wrote one of the notes. Moon: The poem? Traylor: Yeah. Moon: What about you and Annalise? Traylor: Well that's costing me trouble. Unlike this. You look really pretty Moon. Moon: Thanks. (Traylor and Moon start to kiss) Moon: Let's go in. (They go in) Althea: Where's your friend Moon? Lila: I don't know. Nathan: Yeah plus wasn't there some surprise? Moon: Hey guys. Blaise: Oh my god! Moon and Traylor! Jayden: Way to go dude! Traylor: Thanks dude! (Traylor and Jayden high five) Cullen: Way to go sis! You found your guy! Moon: Yeah. ("A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri plays as Autumn and Nathan start dancing as well as Tyrone and Blaise, Jayden and Lila, Althea and Andrew, Ariana and Christian and lastly Moon and Traylor) Moon: You know I like you alot. Traylor: I feel the same towards you. (Traylor and Moon start to kiss) Main Plot: Jayley (In the hospital) Jayley: Nolan. Aqua? What's going on? Nolan: You passed out at school yestarday. Jayley: Oh my god! The dance! Aqua: You can't go Jayles. Nolan: Speaking of can't. You have to stop doing this to yourself. Aqua: Yeah you'll die if you continue! Jayley: I'm not gonna die. Nolan: So you swear you'll stop doing this? Jayley: Yes. Nolan: Awesome. (Nolan kisses Jayley on the forehead) Jayley: I'm not letting this take over my life ever again. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts